Bittersweet
by cassiehill
Summary: Something strange is happening at Hogwarts and for once Harry Potter won't be there to stop it. Who will be? Draco's getting the blame, but is he the one at fault? and what will he discover on the way to clearing his name?
1. Prologue

**Title:_ Bittersweet_**

Author: CassieHill

Category: Romance, Mystery

Ships: Draco/Hermione or Ginny (It'll give away the story if I say it :D)

Rating: PG-13, this will probably change as the story progresses

Spoilers: All four books

Summary: Something strange is happening at Hogwarts and for once, Harry Potter won't be there to stop it. Who will be? Draco's getting the blame, but is he the one at fault? and what will he discover on the way to clearing his name?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This is a work of pure fiction, all ideas have come from the author's mind unless otherwise stated.

A/N: It's a slow beginning but right now I'm just introducing the characters the way I see them. The plot will begin the next chapter :D

* * *

(Prologue)

"You really hate him don't you?" Ginny watched her fiend's reaction. They were on their way to the Gryffindor common room from dinner and Draco had just, like always, insulted the girl.

"Who? Malfoy? Hermione asked rolling her eye, "I'm not sure. I use to think I hated him for all those cruel things he'd say and do and that stupid superior attitude of his. Ok, so I definitely don't like him, but I just tend to ignore him now. You can never tell with Malfoy exactly what he's thinking. Hate's such a strong word Gin. If you really think about it, you can emphasize with him a little. I mean he does have Lucius for a father."

They continued to walk down the corridors as Ginny thought over what Hermione had just said. She had been so sure that Harry, Hermione and her brother all despised Draco, but apparently Hermione didn't feel that way.

"What do you mean you can emphasize with him?" she asked.

"Well think about it. The way he is, is exactly how he was brought up to be," Hermione shrugged, "everyone has two sides Ginny, they just don't always show them."

They had reached the Fat Lady and Hermione said the new password allowing them entry, "_Zoogowatts_."

The two girls bade their farewells and Hermione headed towards her "Head Girl" room while Ginny walked into the 6th year girl's dormitory. She understood the situation a little better, Hermione didn't hate Draco, she pitied him. Walking over to her bed, she sank down onto the mattress. Was that better? She was sure Draco of all people would not care for anyone's pity, especially not pity for him being a Malfoy. '_Then again,_' Ginny thought to herself, _'Hermione over analyses everything._'

Two sides, Ginny doubted Draco had a 'good' side. But perhaps he did have, another side, a better side? Something strange had happened that night, making Ginny doubt her own emotions. When she had walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione, she had looked back at Draco. He was watching them, but not with the satisfied smirk that she had expected, Draco was watching them walk away with a look that could almost be classified as…regret. Ginny sighed and lay back on her bed.

'_I'm never going to understand Draco Malfoy, or why the hell I want to._'

Ginny closed her eye and sighed again, concentrating hard on ignoring the little voice inside her head. The voice that kept trying to tell her exactly why she cared about Draco.

***

"_Lumos,_" Draco whispered and a spark of light ignited from the tip of his wand. He cursed the dark dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located and placed a hand on the wall to guide him. It wasn't that Draco wasn't used to the location of his house's common room it just annoyed him that their doorkeeper tended to run away to other pictures. Draco held up his wand and the light it provided to the painting in front of him. The annoying goblin wasn't there. He moved on down the wall and located the next picture. There was the goblin conversing with a ghoul.

"Go open the damn door for me," Draco said between clenched teeth to the goblin who had begun to tremble.

"Pa… password?" the goblin asked stuttering.

Draco answered the question with an icy glare.

"Right away Master Malfoy," the goblin stuttered and quickly scurried back to his own frame. Draco heard the entrance finally open and saw light coming from inside. He entered the Slytherin dormitories after sending another glare at the terrified goblin.

The entrance slammed shut behind him and Draco quickly headed towards his own room. He wanted to avoid any conversations with his fellow Slytherins. It wasn't that Draco was in a bad mood, he just wasn't in a talkative one. Draco closed the door to his room and pointed his wand at the lock, "_Obfirmo,_" he whispered and heard the door lock.

It was one of the only things Draco enjoyed about being Head Boy, having his own private room. Of course taking the title away from Potter and Weasley was quite enjoyable for Draco as well. Draco knew that both of the Gryffindors lacked the academics that were necessary to earn the title. But of course, Draco also knew that Dumbledore could easily have bent the rules for 'Wonder Boy' and given him the title anyways. Obviously Draco resented that fact since he actually had worked for the title, now that he had it though, it was a bittersweet victory.

Bittersweet, like every time he saw or talked to her. Draco walked over to his work desk and opened the bottom drawer. It was a wizard desk and only the owner could access the drawers. Draco took out a picture of a girl. She was pretty, beautiful to him. He stared at the picture, at her eyes, the delicate bone structure of her face and at her lips. Lips that he'd never be able to touch.

He cursed and dropped the picture back into the drawer and slammed it shut. It was no use staring at her picture. She was the one girl that would never let him get to her, despite his wealth, name, power, looks and how much he truly cared for her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:_ Bittersweet_**

Author: CassieHill

Category: Romance, Mystery

Ships: Draco/Hermione or Ginny (It'll give away the story if I say it :D)

Rating: PG-13, this will probably change as the story progresses

Spoilers: All four books

Summary: Something strange is happening at Hogwarts and for once, Harry Potter won't be there to stop it. Who will be? Draco's getting the blame, but is he the one at fault? and what will he discover on the way to clearing his name?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This is a work of pure fiction, all ideas have come from the author's mind unless otherwise stated.

A/N: The plot begins, sort of. I'm taking my time setting up characters and ships first. Bear with me :D

* * *

(Chapter 1)

Ginny and Adrienne walked down the corridors of Hogwarts giggling and blushing. Adrienne was a 6th year Gryffindor along with Ginny and the two girls had bonded over, surprisingly, potions class. Ginny had always wondered why Adrienne hadn't been sorted into Slytherin because she was an expert on potions and really, well ambitious and devious, but apparently her bravery had won out. Snape had been giving assignments like mad one week and Ginny was ready to give up on the class, Adrienne had offered to help her finish up the work. They weren't the closest of friends, but they enjoyed each other's company. This morning's discussion was on who the hottest Quidditch player was. It had all started with Ginny's simple observation that the majority of Quidditch players were guys, Adrienne had jumped on that, turning the conversation to how each one looked in Quidditch robes and there was no chance of saving the conversation.

"Ew Ron? Adrienne, he's my brother. I don't think he's anything."

Adrienne grinned at Ginny's disgusted look, "Oh come on, your brother's a cute chaser."

Ginny shuddered before replying, "I refuse to comment," causing Adrienne to go into another fit of giggles.

"Fine, fine, how about Draco?"

Ginny paused for a second and noted that she should really keep her answers neutral when referring to Draco.

"Malfoy? How did he get in this?" she asked Adrienne.

Grinning, Adrienne answered, "He's hot."

"How can you say that? It's Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin house, slimy git," Ginny said and then mentally cursed her tongue, _'That was not neutral_'

Adrienne shrugged, "So, that doesn't change the fact that he's hot, besides I don't really dislike Slytherins."

Ginny nodded, "Right, I forgot that. You're the Gryffindor exception." The two girls walked in silence for a bit, Ginny could feel Adrienne watching her.

"What?" she finally asked not able to contain it.

"So…"

"So what?"

"What do you think of Malfoy?" Adrienne asked a smile tugging at her lips.

How was she supposed to answer this, words, images raced through Ginny's mind. Draco's father and her father fighting in Flourish and Blotts, Draco at the Yule ball staring after Hermione, Draco with a smirk and spitting out "Weasley" as if it disgusted him just to say it and Draco last night watching her and Hermione walk away.

"Looks I'll give him, everything else though…he's Malfoy," Ginny responded and congratulated herself, '_Nice neutral comment._'

"You say that like it's a bad thing. He is 'Head Boy' and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team," Adrienne pointed out as the two girls turned the corner.

They were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures but neither of them were looking forward to it. Hagrid had talked Dumbledore into letting him take his students down by the lake to _'interview' _the giant squid. They were all supposed to watch the creature splash around and avoid getting hit by its tentacles.

"Really Adrienne, I still don't understand how he was appointed 'Head Boy' and Quidditch team captain."

"It was so obviously going to be him for both cases. Who else were they going to appoint? Neville?"

"There's Harry, Justin, Seamus. And what's wrong with Neville?"

Adrienne rolled her eyes and grabbed Ginny's arm, "Nothing's wrong with Neville, he's just not 'Head Boy' material. And the others…come on, we both know grades is the top requirement and Draco's got them beat at that. Gin, just give it up, you'll see eventually that Malfoy isn't as bad as you, Harry, Ron and Hermione make him out to be. Slytherin's are human too."

Ginny's eyes widened in mock surprise, "Really?" receiving another roll of the eyes from Adrienne.

"Come on," the girl said pulling Ginny along, "I'm sure the squid'll be disappointed if we're late."

***

Ginny sat huddled under a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She was shivering slightly and her hair dripped water onto the floor of Hagrid's hut.

"Gee, Gin. I really didn't think the squid would mind us shouting to it, it's a shame you happened to be there when it, er, struck. Are you sure you're warm enough?" Hagrid reached to throw another giant blanket over her.

"It's ok Hagrid, I'm fine now. The water in the lake wasn't that cold," she took a sip from the mug and grimaced. '_Never, ever, eat or drink anything from Hagrid,_' she reminded herself again.

"We was awfully lucky those merpeople were nice enough to fish you out for us," Hagrid kept wringing his hands and feeling Ginny's forehead. Of course, with the size of his hands, she felt like he was smothering her every time.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it Hagrid, I'm fine," she stood up and shrugged of the blanket. Ginny carefully placed the mug of…something, because it was not hot chocolate, on Hagrid's desk. She didn't want to spill it because she wasn't sure whether or not it would burn through the wooden floor.

"I think I'll go back the castle now Hagrid, and I really am fine," she assured Hagrid again when he began to rise.

"I'll walk you back."

Ginny slowly began to back towards the door, "No, no, I'm fine. You've already helped me enough today, I was able to stay here and miss potions. I'm sure you have enough things to do and classes to prepare for, I don't want to be a bother or anything."

"Of course, you're not. Are you sure you can walk back by yourself?" he asked beginning to rise again.

"Yes," Ginny motioned for him to sit down, "yes I'm sure. I'll see you later Hagrid."

Turning around, she quickly grabbed her coat and opened the door. When she was outside the fresh air swept around her and she took a deep breath. For some reason Ginny felt a little smothered in Hagrid's hut.

It was a slightly chilly November day, but luckily it wasn't snowing at the moment. White flakes had already covered the ground and castle from yesterday's storm. Ginny smiled at the scene and began to walk, her clothes were still damp and her hair was practically still drenched. The wind blew and she shivered, maybe she should've stayed at Hagrid's for a bit longer. Ginny pulled her cloak tighter around her began to quicken her steps when a voice stopped her.

"Weasley, why aren't you in class?"

Ginny muttered under her breath but didn't bother to turn around, "Malfoy, I should be asking you the same thing."

"Now, now, watch your tongue. Or else I'll have to take points from Gryffindor for your little attitude," he walked around to face her, "Dripping wet, not in class, what have you been up to Weasley?"

Ginny shivered, she reassured herself that it because of the cold and not because of him.

"It's none of your business Malfoy. Why don't you run along to whatever it is you're supposed to be doing."

Draco smirked, "Ah, but that's the irony of it, I am doing what I'm supposed to be doing." He opened his heavy cloak and his prefect-head boy badge flickered in the light.

"I'm patrolling the grounds during my free class. It's part of the duties that come with being a prefect, along with the many privileges," Draco began to pace around her, "I could take 20 points from Gryffindor right now for your little excursion. Add another 5 points for your state of appearance. I think I may even be required to take you to see Snape since," he drawled out and smirked, "aren't you supposed to be in potions? It's all part of the duties of being a prefect and I really should perform them to the fullest of my abilities."

"I know what the duties of being a prefect is Malfoy, I am one too. So I also know that I don't need to explain myself to you," Ginny replied softly and began to walk again. '_Arrogant little bastard,_' she thought to herself.

"When did you become a prefect? I thought they announced these things before the school year started."

Ignoring Draco's comment, Ginny continued to walk but he wasn't about to be ignored, not by a Weasley.

"Oh, right. I remember now," he shouted to her, "didn't that girl, Hannah Abbott transfer to Beauxbatons, and they needed a replacement for her. They choose you? Well I see they've obviously lowered the standards from when they asked me in 6th year."

Ginny continued to walk, '_Ignore Malfoy, he's a prat, ignore Malfoy,_' she chanted under her breath.

"I guess they didn't have any other choices after Potter the boy wonder and Miss Granger-Know-It-All turned them down," Draco shouted after her, "how does it feel to always be second choice? We all know you never would've been asked to be a prefect if that girl hadn't transferred in the middle of the year and if your _'friend's' _hadn't turned down the job. How does it feel to know that everyone only looks at you after they've looked at the famous trio, your friends and brother, or should it be your _brother's _friends."

Ginny kept walking, but she couldn't ignore him. It was true, if either Hermione or Harry had accepted to be a prefect, she would never even have had the chance of being asked. They were still her friends though. Ginny began to run towards the castle. She wouldn't allow Draco to get to her, she thought running up the steps and into the warmth.

'_He's wrong,_' she stated to herself as she ran towards the Gryffindor dormitories, "He's wrong," she repeated it, even as her eyes began to water.

***

Ron walked into the common room and dropped onto the couch beside Ginny followed by Harry and Hermione.

"You ok Gin?" Harry asked, "We heard about your accident in the lake."

"I'm fine," Ginny replied smiling and set down the book she had been reading, "It was just a little dip in the water."

An explosion from across the room caused everyone to jump. Green smoke began to float through the air and a dishevelled Neville sat in the middle of the mess.

"I…I was doing my, trying to do my…my transfiguration homework and…and" Neville continued to stutter out an explanation as Hermione and Harry helped him up and onto a chair.

"It was supposed to become a bunny. A bunny."

"It's ok Neville. Here," Harry took out his wand and pointed towards the boys dormitories, "_Accio _Towel," but nothing happened.

Harry frowned, he tapped his wand on the side of his leg a few times and tried again, "_Accio_ Towel." This time, a bright yellow towel flew through the air and landed in his hands.

"Here you go Neville," he said handing the towel to the boy. All the Gryffindors began to help clean up the mess from the mini explosion except for Hermione. She was busy examining Harry's wand.

She turned the wand in her hands and whispered a spell, "_Accio _book_._" Ginny's book flew from the table and into her hands.

"Why wasn't it working for him before?" she muttered to herself.

Harry looked up from sweeping and shrugged, "Maybe it's out of batteries," causing Hermione to smile.

"Right, Harry."

Confused, Ron stopped cleaning and shot Hermione a lost look, "What are batteries?"

Giggling, Hermione answered, "They're muggle sources of energy, Harry was just…"

She was cut off by Ron, who shaking his head stated, "No, it couldn't have been that then, wands don't work on battery things."

Stifling a laugh, Harry reassured Hermione that he probably just messed up the spell as he often did and that she shouldn't worry about it. Of course, Hermione being Hermione, just nodded and didn't listen to a word he said.

After the common room had been brought back to it's original state, Hermione bid her friends good night and headed to her room. '_Harry's never messed up an Accio spell since the Triwizard tournament. He even got it then when he was a nervous wreck. How could he mess it up summoning a towel for Neville?_' Hermione thought to herself. She walked into her room and sat down at her desk. Something wasn't right, or maybe she was just reading into it too much. '_However,_' Hermione thought as she opened a large book, '_with Harry, you can never read into things too much. There's always someone or something trying to hurt him._'


End file.
